User Badges
Only Admins are able to use this feature. Do not edit or delete. How it works New members are rewarded for their contributions to this Wiki. Simply by doing what they know best: Editing! *To receive badges for your contributions, simply reach specific milestones set for each Badge listing below. These badges will only be displayed on your Profile while your Rank will be displayed alongside your signature on TalkPages (once it becomes available.). *When completing certain milestones, your badge, and corresponding rank (if it applies), will be registered on your profile by Admins. Special Notes: Please keep the following in mind: :*Please note, that because it's not justifiable to edit small differences on articles, valid contributions are revised by Admins that are then rewarded accordingly. :*Contributing articles are submissions of new information validated by Admins that correspond to the Lego Metroid series. :*Submitting valid photos to the Wiki means that the photos themselves are usable for articles. Submitting unauthorized self-created images for articles will not count towards milestones, and instead the submission will be swiftly deleted. Badge List Membership Badges: The following Badges are rewarded for registering as a Lego Metroid Wiki editor: (Lv.1) Rookie Registrant: Registered as an Editor. (Lv.2) Intermediate Registrant: Have been registered longer than 1 month. (Lv.3) Elite Registrant: Have been registered longer than 3 month. (Lv.4) Master Registrant: Have been registered longer than 6 month. (Lv.5) Legendary Registrant: Have been registered longer than one year. Editor Badges: The following Badges are rewarded for editing articles: (Lv.1) Rookie: Made your first (valid) edit on an article. (Lv.1) Participant: Made 5 (valid) edits. (Lv.2) Elite Editor: Made 50 or more (valid) edits. (Lv.3) Master Editor: Made 200 or more (valid) edits. (Lv.4) Legendary Editor: Made 1,000 or more (valid) edits. Creator Badges: The following badges are rewarded for creating pages: (Lv.1) Scrap Builder: Created a (valid) contributing article. (Lv.2) Intermediate Builder: Created 5 or more (valid) contributing articles. (Lv.3) Elite Builder: Created 10 or more (valid) contributing articles. (Lv.4) Master Builder: Created 50 or more (valid) contributing articles. (Lv.5) Legendary Creator: Created 100 or more (valid) contributing articles. Photographer Badges: The following Badges are rewarded for uploading valid/qualifying photos and that are used in articles: (Lv.1) Beginner: Submitted one usable (valid) photo to the Wiki that is, or has been officially used in articles. (Lv.2) Amateur Photographer: Submitted 5 or more usable (valid) photos to the Wiki that are, or has been officially used in articles. (Lv.3) Advance Photographer: Submitted 10 or more usable (valid) photos to the Wiki that are, or has been officially used in articles. (Lv.4) Elite Photographer: Submitted 50 or more usable (valid) photos to the Wiki that are, or has been officially used in articles. (Lv.5) Master Photographer: Submitted 100 or more usable (valid) photos to the Wiki that are, or has been officially used in articles. (Lv.6) Legendary Photographer: Submitted 200 or more usable (valid) photos to the Wiki that are, or has been officially used in articles. Template Badges: The following Badges are rewarded for creating valid/qualifying templates and that are used in articles: (Lv.1) Amateur Coder: Created 1 or more valid template(s) that are, or has been officially used in articles. (Lv.2) Experienced Coder: Created 5 or more valid template(s) that are, or has been officially used in articles. (Lv.3) Elite Coder: Created 10 or more valid template(s) that are, or has been officially used in articles. (Lv.4) Master Coder: Created 15 or more valid template(s) that are, or has been officially used in articles. (Lv.5) Legendary Coder: Created 20 or more valid template(s) that are, or has been officially used in articles. More Badge milestones are currently being created and will be posted as soon as they become available... See Also *User Ranks Category:User Reward System